TODO SUCEDIÓ BAJO COPOS DE NIEVE
by JillValentineSS
Summary: UN MINI TERRIFIC. Cansada del camino en el que dirige su vida, Candy decide aislarse de todo y de todos, y cuando está apunto de darse por vencida todo sucede bajo copos de Nieve.
1. TODO SUCEDIÓ BAJÓ COPOS DE NIEVE

CAPÍTULO 1.

¡No! --balbuceo. --Oscuridad. Silencio, frió, mucho frio. ¡No, no, no!

Llevaba dos horas luchando contra el frío y ahora también tenía que soportar la falta de electricidad. Se siño su campero verde oscuro y busco velas en el cajón de la cocina. Jamás pensó en que tenía que llevar algunas velas o candelas.

-¡Mierda! Por supuesto la alacena estaba provista de utensilios básicos como; vasos y tenedores, platos dignos de una cocina, pero no había rastros de artefactos que pudieran servir para iluminar el interior de una cabaña, ni siquiera una linterna o una luz de emergencia, al menos no a simple vista.

\--¡Mierda! Protestó. Encendió una hornacina cómo lo había hecho diez veces desde que el calor que generaba la salamandra de la calecfación central había dejado de distribuirse por la cabaña. En tibio las manos por tres segundos y la apagó, no podía quedarse sin gas en la ráfaga, o se echaría a andar en la carretera que había alrededor de la montaña, a pesar del aviso de riesgo de avalanchas. El paso estaba cerrado, según habían informado en televisión antes de que la electricidad se esfumara, lo mejor era esperar. Aunque en una noche a oscuras y helada no fuera un buen plan. Revisó la carga del celular; todavía tenía algo de batería, hubiera sido bueno que la señal llegase a la zona, siquiera podría comunicarse con alguien. Y como si eso fuera poco debía cuidar la carga por si la electricidad no volvía enseguida, en esas condiciones su móvil era un objeto inútil. Internet, mensajes de texto o llamadas telefónicas resultaba ser un sueño cosmopolitan. Pero acaso no era eso lo que quería. No se había ido a una cabaña en medio de la nada, en una montaña a cientos de kilómetros para alejarse de todos. "Debí quedarme en casa", pensó. "Desinstalar las aplicaciones de mi teléfono, quedarme aislada en mi lugar". "Un lugar en el que tampoco tengo nada. Pero al menos la calefacción funcionaba y hay electricidad". ¿A quién se le ocurre alquilar por internet para estar aislada en pleno invierno? A mi por supuesto, una fracasada.

Encendió la luz de la linterna del móvil con la intención de buscar una luz de emergencia en las otras habitaciones. No quería pensar que se había refugiado en los parajes a miles de millas de la humanidad, y solitaria para escapar del dolor que le provocaba su inútil existencia. Ni mucho menos quería reconocer que había fracasado en eso también, En su intento de aislarse.

Revisó las otras habitaciones, fue hacia el baño como tampoco encontró allí algo con que iluminar la cabaña, se aproximó a la puerta, mientras descolgó su campero oscuro del perchero miró a la salamandra sobre su hombro.

\--¡Maldita sea la hora en la que había elegido ese paraje!

Cuando salió la intemperie la recibió como si acabará de adentrarse en un refrigerador, nevera sería la palabra adecuada. La nieve cubría los alrededores y caían copiosa sobre la superficie blanca de la montaña. El cielo azul presagiaba el inició de la noche y el silencio era abismal, casi agónico. No había rastro de fauna, ni un poquito del último rayo de sol en los alrededores, más allá de lo que ofrecía la luna llena que poco tiempo tenía asomándose desde un rincón. Miró. A la izquierda, a lo lejos alcanzó a distinguir la única casa vecina del paraje en el que se encontraba. Una luz amarilla deslumbrante en la ventana era señal como índice de que estaba ocupada. Sintió envidia del humo blanquecino que formaba una pequeña nube sobre la chimenea. "En esa cabaña sin dudas había una temperatura agradable".

Caminar sobre varios centímetros de nieve le demandó un esfuerzo, el dolor en los pies y el frío en el resto del cuerpo la llevaron a pensar que en su escondite era todavía más infeliz que en la ciudad, y con la humanidad, tuvo ganas de llorar por milésima vez en este último momento, sus pies con suerte resistían, un calzado cómodo especialmente diseñados para ella, Por supuesto sobre pisos de madera y porcelanato. No estaban en condiciones de hundirse en el hielo, y tratar de salir sin sufrir consecuencias, eso sería un milagro. Ese suceso le recordó el modo en el que ella se hundía e intentaba salir en la vida y siempre terminaba herida. Quitó la lona que encerraba el garaje y observó su automóvil con añoranza, si hubiera existido una estación de servicio a menos de un centenar de kilómetros, se le hubiera encerrado en el interior del vehículo con la calefacción, o mejor habría regresado a su hogar. Como eso no era posible se dirigió a una parrilla que debía usarse en el verano y revolvió una alacena con puertas oscuras de madera, o eso creía. Allí encontró una lámpara de gas. Sólo rogaba al cielo que estuviera cargada con el líquido flamante. La llevó al interior de la cabaña y se quitó la campera para tener algo más que ponerse si debía salir de nuevo, utilizarla también dentro de la vivienda al frío, la mantendría fuera si tenía que volver a salir, pero sería mejor envolverse con alguna frazada. Colocó la lámpara sobre la mesa y la encendió mascullando una súplica que nadie oía, por suerte funcionó. Se recostó en el sofá con un libro, se abrigo con una manta y le llevó hasta que la noche cubrió por completo la montaña.

Más tarde miro la hora en el celular, era tiempo de cocinar. Mientras el horno estuvo encendido se sintió mejor. Era tan agradable sentirse tan calentito que no lo apagó ni para cenar, sabía que debía cuidar el gas, pero la tentación de mantener tibio el ambiente la venció. Tampoco lo apagó cuando volvió a recostarse con la novela que había estado leyendo en el sofá. Poco después se quedó dormida. Despertó temblando. Se dio cuenta que la electricidad había regresado, pero tal como temía el gas de la garrafa se había agotado. No podía continuar así, en ese momento la angustia fue tan grande que deseo estar en su casa aún con todo lo que la había llevado a refugiarse en ese paraje solitario. Se levantó y encendió el televisor en espera de que dieran noticias del estado en el que se encontraba la ruta. Después de media hora que le parecieron siglos, se enteró de que había ocurrido una avalancha. a un kilómetro y que el paso estaría cerrado como mínimo dos días. No podía arriesgarse, debía sobrevivir así cuarentaiocho horas, Repitió el procedimiento que había llevado a cabo, cuando notó que el sistema de calefacción había dejado de funcionar correctamente, quiso llorar. Renovó los leños, lustro la tubería por fuera, y abrió y cerró la puerta de la cámara de combustión en caso de que la falla tuviera que ver con el aire. Como era de esperarse nada dio resultado. No tenía ni idea del funcionamiento de una salamandra y hubiera dado lo que fuera por marcharse de ese lugar, aunque no le devolvieran un centavo del dinero mal gastado en ese alquiler. La cabaña era bonita, pero los servicios la habían decepcionado. Ahora imposibilitada de utilizar la ruta o el teléfono móvil, se acordó de la única vivienda cercana, imagino que estaría ocupada por turistas y que sus habitantes eran montañeses con experiencia en salamandras. Tal vez ellos pudieran ayudarla.

Mientras avanzaba luchando contra la nieve abundante y helada, se imaginó a los ocupantes de la cabaña. Por las características del lugar supuso que se trataría de una pareja de ancianos, para darse ánimo y olvidar lo costoso que era caminar en la nieve con sus zapatillas para piso de madera, imaginó que no tenían hijos o que sus hijos vivían en la ciudad. Se decidió a mirar la hora en el celular: La 1:00am, era vergonzoso interrumpir el sueño de dos adultos mayores. Pero ojalá hubiera tenido otra opción. Se prometió que si la ayudaban a resolver el problema de la calefacción los compensaría con una tarta de manzana. De esas que le salían tan ricas, por supuesto en cuanto pudiera conducir hasta un almacén cercano. Caminando en la nieve descubrió que la distancia que la separaba de sus vecinos era mucho mayor de lo que imaginaba. Pero ella estaba en forma y tenía mucha resistencia física y mental. Sin embargo caminar en la nieve era más agotador que las horas diarias de entrenamiento, a las que se sometía a diario. Miro el vaho blanco que escapaba de su boca, a pesar de todo lo que se había puesto tenía los dedos congelados, y eso que llevaba guantes. Sintió alivio al llegar a la casa vecina. El frente revestido en madera y piedra le dio la esperanza de calidez Y sosiego, y estaba limpia. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero el humo continuaba escapando de la chimenea. Y eso la impulsó a llamar a la puerta, a pesar de que el horario todavía la incomodara e intimidaba, pero como no obtuvo respuesta, insistió con golpes más fuertes. Poco después una luz se encendió.

\-- ¡Buenas noches! --Grito desde afuera. Estaba acostumbrada a la desconfianza que reinaba la hora. Si alguien hubiera golpeado a su puerta a la 1:30 am, lo mínimo que hubiera pensado era que estaría loca si abría. Para su suerte se oyó un sonido en el picaporte.

\--Estoy teniendo problemas con la salamandra, no tengo señal en el celular para llamar a la dueña de la cabaña que alquile. Y la ruta está cerrada, me preguntaba si -- cuando la puerta se abrió y se quedó sin palabras. Párpadeo anonadada, por que jamás hubiera imaginado que un hombre, uno muy alto, sin dudas atlético, que no pasaba de los treinta años aparecería con un pantalón de jean gastado y una camisa escocesa mal abotonada, y que estaba descalzo, de pelo castaño un poco revuelto con ojos hechos para brillar de noche , de un azul verdoso con destellos de estrellas, como comentas alrededor de su iris, aunque ahora estaban un poco somnoliento, fuera su vecino. Era evidente que lo había despertado, se ruborizo. Sólo espero que él no se diera cuenta. Seria un guardia, no sabía que estuviera en un área protegida.

\--¿Perdón que me decía?-- La voz tan varonil, le hizo ser consciente que tenía que explicar a lo que había ido a las 1:30am.

\-- Disculpe --masculló desconcertada --, soy su vecina por unos días. He rentado esa cabaña -- señalo

\--Sí lo sé --la interrumpió--. La vi ayer cargando leña desde el cobertizo hasta la casa, me imaginé que la alquilaba. ¿Qué pasó con la salamandra? -- Preguntó. Pero Candy volvió a quedarse con las palabras atoradas en la garganta. De modo que ese hombre ya sabía qué ella se alojaba, sola, en la única vivienda cercana. Mientras que ella ni siquiera había reparado en él. La habría estado espiando. No podía desconfiar, por muy buena mujer de ciudad que ella fuera, No cuando en ese momento tenía que resolver el problema de la calefacción. Así que ignoró sus temores. Después de todo, ella había ido a su cabaña.

\-- Aunque la leña está encendida en la chimenea, el calor no se distribuye por la casa --le relató. El desconocido asintió en señal de que comprendía. Se giró media vuelta en la cabaña. Salió poco después colocándose una gruesa campera negra y cerró la puerta sin poner la llave.

\-- Tengo que verla --respondió y se lanzó a caminar delante de ella. Candy permaneció un instante inmóvil sorprendida por la resolución del guapo extraño, se cuestionó si hacía bien en dejarlo entrar en su cabaña, pero a la vez reconoció que no tenía opción.

Sufrió todo el camino de regreso a causa de sus pies mojados y congelados. Al llegar a su cabaña aislada y a diferencia de él, Candy sí había cerrado con llave. Se adelantó para abrir, cuando quito el seguro lo invitó a pasar haciendo un gesto con la mano. La tranquilizó al notar que él no miro más que su objetivo. El vecino guapo caminó hacia la salamandra que estaba del otro lado de la sala de frente a la entrada, allí él se puso en cuclillas para revisarla y mientras abría la puerta y espiaba el interior, Candy se concentró en su espalda, sus hombros, la estrecha cintura, Cuando él giro la cabeza, Candy se sintió como si acababan de descubrirla haciendo una travesura, bajo la cabeza un instante hasta que consiguió ordenar sus pensamientos, y la alzó justo cuando él comenzaba a dar su diagnóstico de la situación.

\--No parece un problema que se pueda resolver en este momento -- explicó-- la salamandra no tienen demasiados secretos, posiblemente lo que evita que el calor se distribuya por la casa es que los caños están tapados, es común que pase en cabañas de alquiler, para turistas, y la gente que no sabe, suelen utilizar madera húmeda o encienden el fuego con piñas, esos materiales generan residuos que se adhieren en las cañerías y a la chimenea.

\-- ¿Entonces ? --Preguntó a pesar de no haber entendido ni la mitad de lo que él dijo. Se sintió angustiada.

\--¿Sabes si hay un cepillo para chimeneas y polvo deshollinador en alguna parte de la casa? Candy ya negaba con la cabeza.

\--En el cobertizo no ay más que leña, y en el garaje encontré un mueble del que saque la linterna de gas, estaba oscuro y no vi que era lo demás que había.

\--¿Podemos revisar? --Propuso él, y Candy asintió. Al salir el guapo vecino, se llevó la lámpara a gas que todavía estaba sobre la mesa. Candy no lo siguió como el espacio era reducido evitó interferir en el camino. Mientras su vecino revolvía lo que había dentro del mueble ella se acomodó con los dedos los rizos rebeldes de su melena rubia. Cuando él volvió con las manos vacías, ella supo que la esperaba una noche helada...

Continuará...


	2. TODO SUCEDIÓ BAJÓ COPOS (11-11 07:43:44)

CAPÍTULO 2.

Cuando él se volvió con las manos vacías, Candy supo que le esperaba una noche helada y muy muy difícil.

\--No hay --concluyó él -- ¿Tiene algún otro medio para calentarse? Quizás haya alguna estufa eléctrica.

\--No. Use el horno pero se agotó el gas de la garrafa.

Él se volvió hacia un casillero con puerta de chapa, lo abrió y observó las dos garrafas. Una era un cilindro de 30 kg y la otra de 15. Supuso que la pequeña era la de repuesto por que estaba llena, la más grande era la que estaba conectada. Miro que las herramientas que estaban colgadas; una llave y teflón. Cerró la válvula, desconecto el regulador y cambió la manguera de garrafa.

\--Probemos la cocina --propuso. Se encaminó a la cocina y Candy le siguió. Encendió la hornalla y comprobó que la conexión funcionaba. Resolver este problema había sido fácil, pensó él, pero si esa mujer utilizaba el gas para calentarse difícilmente le durariá los dos días que la ruta estaría cerrada. Además, era peligroso mantener el horno encendido por la combustión, pensó que no era su problema y que los turistas desprevenidos lo tenían cansado. No era la primera vez que alguien golpeaba a su puerta con alguna necesidad como si él fuera el dueño de la cabaña que alquilaban. Y sin embargo, si era la primera vez que lo hacían por un problema serio, de verdad. Los demás tan sólo pedían una taza de azúcar o algún elemento prestado. en esa casa hacia tanto frío como afuera y no le deseaba una noche allí a nadie, de quedarse en esa cabaña esa mujer hasta podía sufrir de hipotermia. Apago la hornaza y giro para decirle que el gas funcionaba. Al verla no pudo emitir sonido. Ella estaba de brazos cruzados tiritando de frío. Sus ojos color verdes que apesar de todo brillaban como luciérnagas, estaban más brillantes, y su cabello rubio ondulado, pensó, estaba sujeto en un rodete, tal vez si hubiera soltado el pelo al menos se hubiera protegido el cuello, pero por alguna razón le pareció que ella se sentía cómoda a si en ese momento. Era una chica bastante guapa. Y en ese instante supo que no podía desentenderse del problema.

\--Si tuviera una estufa eléctrica se la prestaría --dijo.

\-- No importa hizo todo lo que pudo, gracias.

\--Puede venir a mi casa, claro si quiere. Tengo habitaciónes libres. Para Candy fue como si le ofrecieran ser la primera en la lista de enfermera en un hospital del que nunca podría formar parte. Aceptar ir a la cabaña de un desconocido, sería entrar en la boca del lobo. Había aprendido de los noticieros de las experiencias ajenas y las películas. La única persona que sabía que se encontraban allí, era la persona a la que le había alquilado la cabaña. A quién sólo conocía por un par de mensajes que habían intercambiado a través del chat de la página web de alojamientos. No le convenía confiar en un desconocido. Por otro lado además de lo tentador que resultaba pasar la noche al abrigo de la calefacción, estaba la sensación de que su vecino era confiable y muy guapo. Si hubiera querido lastimarla podría haberlo hecho antes de que ella siquiera se percatara de su presencia. Recordó también por las películas que las personas del interior solían ser solidarias, no estaban contaminadas con la inseguridad y la suspicacia de la ciudad. En especial Los Montañeses, que estaban acostumbrados a ayudarse entre sí. Aún a si y a su pesar de que todavía estaba indecisa su corazón le gritó que aceptara.

\--¿Vive solo? --Indagó. Talvez su novia estaría ahora mismo buscándolo. --¿Está seguro de que puedo dormir en su casa? Volvió a preguntar, la otra pregunta había sido muy personal. --Me da vergüenza, no quisiera ser una molestia.

\-- Estoy seguro, y si vivo solo. Además de quedarse aquí no le alcanzaría la frazada.

\--Gracias, gracias de verdad contestó Candy, y se encaminó a su habitación para armar una mochila ligera. Antes de salir de la cabaña apagó las luces y cerró la puerta con llave.

La luna iluminaba la montaña como un gran reflector que alguien había encendido en medio de un cuarto oscuro, apenas salpicado por algunas manchas con forma de estrellas. Las nubes se movían con mucha rapidez y había dejado de nevar. Mientras caminaban sintió la necesidad de entrar en confianza si seguian tratándose como desconocidos se arrepentiría de haber aceptado.

\--Ya que vamos a pasar la noche en su cabaña. Bajo el mismo techo Y supongo qué tenemos casi la misma edad podríamos tutearnos -- sugirió acomodándose una correa de la mochila sobre el hombro.

\-- Estoy de acuerdo --respondió su vecino --Por cierto mi nombre es Terry.

\--Candy --contestó ella.

En el interior de la cabaña miró que todo era rústico, pero cómodo la distribución era similar a la de la casa que ella alquilaba. Sólo que carecía de ciertos elementos de diseño que habían sido añadidos en la otra. Había un sillón de dos cuerpos y uno más pequeño en la sala un velador encendido y un hogar de leña crepitando en todo su esplendor. Candy dejo la mochila y la campera en el sillón y se acercó al fuego, con una sonrisa iluminó las facciones tensas agotadas de padecer el frío, moviendo una pierna al tiempo que estiraba las manos en dirección a las llamas había luchado contra la nieve mucho tiempo y le dolía la pies casi al punto de odiarlos. Terry Observó a su invitada estaba de espaldas y muy animada delante del fuego y despertó una ternura dormida en él. Cuando Ellas giró sobre los talones y río como si el simple hecho de quitarse el frío, la hiciera feliz. Su corazón helado como la nieve que los rodeaba se iluminó. Bajo la cabeza fingiéndose despreocupado y comenzó a quitarse La campera se volvió y la colgó en el perchero junto con la de ella.

\--¿Te gustaría tomar un café? La vio preciosa con sólo mirarla.

\-- No quiero molestar, seguro te desperté.

\-- Lo preparó enseguida y fue a la cocina. Mientras hacía el café reflexionó acerca de lo que la presencia de esa desconocida le despertaba, pensó que quizás se debía a que era parecida a... pero descartó la idea enseguida una nada tenía que ver con la otra. Su vecina era pequeña parecía la porcelana tanto que se perdería entre la nieve. Apostaba que apenas alcanzaba el peso apropiado para su estatura. Se rió por lo que estaba pensando.

Reconfortada con la temperatura del ambiente Candy se sentó en el sillón y observó alrededor, como no había fotografía era imposible deducir algo de la vida de Terry, no quería volver a sentir desconfianza. Así que Procuro pensar que se trataba de una amable lugareño Con ganas de compañía. Haciendo a un lado lo sexy que era.

Se concentró en mirar alrededor. Había algunos libros sobre la mesita con los títulos y las tapas en colores oscuros y muy antiguos, parecían de literatura. Shakespeare quizas. También encontró un papel y sobre el una lapicera. La tinta era ilegible aunque muy varonil, apenas alcanzó entender la palabra, pilas. Dedujo que se trataba de la lista del almacén. Interrumpió la inspección para masajear que los tobillos no era suficiente para calmar sus pies doloridos pero no se atrevía descalzarse sin preguntar primero, cualquiera pensaría que era una falta de respeto. Se puso recta cuando Terry regreso con dos tazas humeantes, las apoyo en la mesita y se sentó a su lado.

\--Sólo tengo azúcar --explico en caso de que ella preferiría el edulcorante.

\-- Lo tomo amargo --aclaró Candy recogiendo su taza. -- Me da un poco de vergüenza preguntarte esto, pero te molesta si me descalzo y pongo los pies sobre la mesita. eso o irme a la cama ahora mismo para poner las piernas en alto.

\-- No me molesta -- respondió Terry, aunque no podía a negar que la pregunta lo había desconcertado tanto como le divertía. Cuando ella se quitó las zapatillas y las medias comprendió el motivo del pedido en seguida.

\--Esos pies necesitan una revisión médica --sugirió con naturalidad.

Los tiernos y prominentes labios de su vecina se abrieron permitiendo la aparición de unos bellos y blancos dientes bien cuidados con esmero. Pero su ceño fruncido y su expresión desconcertada le indicaron que acaba de comportarse como un cretino. Parecía desconocer los modales sociales o estaba acostumbrado a hablar de cuestiones físicas y fisiológicas. No pensó en cómo podría tomarlo una mujer a la que acaba de conocer.

\--Bueno el amor es incrédulo. Terry negó con la cabeza.

\--No lo tomes a mal, no lo digo como una grosería --aseguro.

\--No aclares, que oscurece.

Creyendo que acababa de herir la susceptibilidad de su vecina.

Terry se vio forzado a dar explicaciones.

\--Soy médico, se que debe de traerte dolores y molestias. Por otra parte la articulación metatarsofalángica de una forma excesiva y las articulaciones de la parte media y extremoso fraccionaron lo que comúnmente se conoce como dedos en garra.

\--Sí ya lo sé --'reconoció Candy sorprendida por el descubrimiento de que el supuesto Montañez guapo de ese Paraje Solitario. En realidad era un medico.

\--Sois bailarina. Ella confirmó con una sonrisa de resignación --Hasta hace poco --corrigió -- bailaba en el teatro. Aunque no pase a mas, y no, no era mi sueño. Has estado en el teatro alguna vez. Yo estaba mezclada entre el elenco --agregó esto último con un tono que Terry no terminó de comprender, pero supo que sin duda significaba algo. No nunca para ver valet. Fui a ver algunas obras --expuso con tono sereno.

\-- ¿Te gusta la opera? --Resultaba obviamente por que los libros en la mesita ratonera. --¿Cuál es tu favorita?

\--No era precisamente un fanático, iba porque-- guardo silencio no quería entrar en ese tema--. No importa. Creo que de las que vi, la que más disfruté fue turandot.

Interesante una obra de una princesa vengativa, pensó Candy.

\--¿Porque te gustó?

\--Me parece exótico que estuviera ambientada en China, además me gustó el mensaje que traje de ella. "Hasta los más seguidos sucumben al poder del amor"

La frase mantuvo a Candy reflexiva por un instante. Siempre había entendido esa obra como un enfrentamiento entre el odio y el amor. La nueva interpretación tenía sentido y le gustó.

\-- ¿Que hace un médico en la montaña sin pacientes? -- Quiso saber, era curiosa por naturaleza.

\--Tal vez lo mismo que vos. ¿Que hace una bailarina en la montaña sin música, zapatillas de ballet, ni director.

Candy bajo la cabeza y sonrío algo tímida.

\--Creí que eras un lugareño experto en salamandras --confesó.

\--No tengo mucha experiencia con salamandras pero acá aprendí a conectar las garrafas --replicó Terry de un modo tan peculiar que terminó provocando un exceso de risa en Candy.

El sonido que escapaba de su garganta cuando reía era intenso y agradable como el de una orquesta sinfónica.

\--¿Hace mucho que vives acá? -- siguió preguntando curiosa, Candy.

\--Vine por un par de semanas, pero el tiempo se extendió.

\--Que ganas, yo llegué hace veinticuatro horas y ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

\--Has tenido una mala experiencia. La cual si hubiera sido buena terminaría enamorada de la montaña.

\--¿Eso te pasó? ¿Te enamoraste de la montaña?

\--Me enamoré de la paz que encontré en este lugar.

\--Eso era justo lo que ella necesitaba.

Candy hizo a un lado la taza de café y se atrevió a pedir algo más fuerte.

\--Veo que en la mesa tienés una lista para compras de almacén, ¿es posible que en tus compras incluya una bebida un poco más fuerte?

\--Quieres alcohol. Sonrió. Tengo algo.

\--Me convidas.

\--Te ofrecí calefacción, café y una habitación, puedo compartir algo de alcohol. Candy sonrío. Observó a Terry de espalda mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Había algo de él que le resultaba atractivo más que lo tremendamente atractivo que era. Aunque el Aló que le cubria desde que había dicho que era médico le era inquietante.

Continuará...

Saludos lectores.

JillValentine. x.


	3. TODO SUCEDIÓ BAJÓ COPOS DE NIEVE 3

CAPÍTULO 3.

¿Qué llevaría a un médico aislarse en la montaña? Candy no paraba de preguntarse, Era un hombre tan interesante, aparte de su atractivo, ¿Paraque había elegido ocultarse del mundo ? Tal como había hecho ella. Terry volvió en seguida con la botella y dos copas.

\-- No hay vasos de licor -- explicó

\--Más cantidad mejor --replicó ella con una sonrisa pícara --Terry le sirvió un cuarto de la copa y se la entregó. Candy la bebió antes de que el terminase de servirse la suya. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y emitió un sonido de satisfacción. Terry se quedó quieto con la botella en la mano. El cuello de Candy era blanco, delicado y seguramente tan suave como sus pechos llenos y redondos. Le pareció seductora en esa pose, con la columna arqueada y una expresión de completo placer. ¿Porque miraba de ese modo a una mujer a la que acababa de conocer? Nunca imagino que esa noche inesperadamente iba a sentir deseo.

\-- Ahora sí entré en calor. --Dijo trayendo la cabeza hacia delante--. Hacía mucho que no tomaba alcohol. Esta rico. ¿Qué es? No importa.

\--¿Quieres más?

\--No sé si deberia. --Como nunca bebía, no tenía mucha resistencia al alcohol, además aunque estaba segura de que podía confiar en Terry, no quería hacer papelones en caso de que se pusiera ebria.

\-- Una copa más No puede dejarte mal --contestó él y le sirvió.

Nunca imagino que se equivocaba. Quince minutos después Candy reía entre lágrimas, era evidente que aunque no estaba ebria, el alcohol la había afectado, y que tenía aun más la necesidad de hablar y hablar después de dos copas.

\--Siempre fuiuna persona demasiado responsable. Empecé a los seis años a los trece quería ser enfermera y a los catorce me ilusione con ser bailarina, poco después ya practicaba seis horas por día. A los quince años ocho horas, a los diecisiete tuve mi primera audición, desde ese momento. Me resigne y Luche para ser bailarina, pero me lo negaron también. Siempre había una bailarina estilizada, la más talentosa. En el último tiempo la más joven. Pero como dicen que en el ballet si no alcanzas un lugar en tus dieciocho y veinticinco años. Tu carrera se acaba más rápido que la del resto. Y sabes hoy a mis veintiséis, ya se que es verdad, cuando cumpla treinta las posibilidades de conseguir mis objetivos serian imposibles. Aunque logre extender mi carrera tres años, justo cuando se acercaba la fecha de renovación del contrato, me llamaron para avisarme que ya no formaba parte del elenco del teatro. Quince años dedicados al valet para que de un día para el otro en un segundo yo ya no valga nada.

\--¿No existen otras compañías? --Preguntó Terry.

\--Claro las regionales si tengo suerte las nacionales e internacionales, pero ya no me contratarían. Nunca llegué a ser primera bailarina. Como nunca seguí mi sueño y ahora soy vieja. Terry río.

\--¿Vieja?

\-- Cuanto más crees que podría bailar con los pies y las rodillas como las tengo. Como compito con las más jóvenes..

\--Supongo que todos los profesionales con una prospección de carrera corta hacen planes.

\--Mi plan era ser primera bailarina o llegar algún internacional.

\--Por lo que tengo entendido el ballet es un mundo competitivo y con pocas plazas disponibles. Que hayas llegado a ser parte del elenco estable del teatro, no es poca cosa. Candy agachó la cabeza y la movió en un gesto negativo.

\--No entendés, me niego haber dedicado mi vida algo que nunca terminó de darme las satisfacciones por las que me esforcé tanto. El único salvavidas para una bailarina retirada de mi nivel, es abrir una escuela. Como mi nombre no es conocido, no tendría precisamente las mejores alumnas. No quiero que mi vida apartir de ahora se resuma enseñar las posiciones básicas y las danzas árabes, que amenazan las que ni siquiera le gusta la danza, y que asiste obligadas por la madre. Dejé todo por el ballet, todo, y también me dejaron. Mi pareja no soporto que me dedicara tanto a mi trabajo y un buen día de la noche a la mañana me dijo que no me amaba. Según el yo tenía proyectos que no lo incluían, y que lo que en un momento lo había hecho feliz ya no lo hacía, armó un bolso y se fue. Supongo que en realidad conoció a otra, hasta creo que sé quién es. La cuestión es que perdí la única relación que lleva una convivencia, todo para que. Para que dos años después, los que me daban trabajo me hicieran lo mismo.

\-- No miraste postulaciones a otras compañías. Entiendo lo de la edad para una bailarina pero no deberías darte por vencida.

\-- Claro que lo intente, ni siquiera me respondieron, envíe mensajes, estaba tan desesperada que hasta terminé pidiéndoles ayuda a varios ex compañeros que conocí a lo largo de mi carrera. Pero era un mundo competitivo. Aunque algunos son mis amigos tampoco fueron demasiado. Te dicen que sí que van a hablar con sus directores, pero no hacen nada siempre existe el temor de que otra bailarina sea mejor y que te supere, hasta que te haga perder tu lugar. Tuve que seguir adelante y planificar. ¿ Qué hacer con mi vida? Ahora que me habían bajado del escenario, pero a cambio me pasaba el día en las redes sociales lamentando una vida que ya no era mía. Cada publicación que ponia, recibía alguna negativa de algún crítico acerca de mi desempeño. La última hora me hacía mucho daño y para no seguir viendo todo eso escape acá o. Así me fue la primera noche; la calefacción no funciono me quedé sin gas y termine molestando a un vecino. Soy una fracasada. Sírveme otro vaso --pidió e intentó hacerse con la botella. Terry la apartó de sus dedos.

\-- Me parece que sería mejor que no tomarás más --sugirió.

\--Piensas que estoy borracha. Te equivocas, se hacer seis triples fuente sin perder el equilibrio. Terry nunca había reído con tantas ganas, y cuando lo hizo despertó una sensación agradable en el pecho.

\--No sé qué es eso --contestó él todavía riendo

Candy se levantó y se ubicó en un sector del living room en el que había espacio suficiente para demostrar su teoría, por las dudas Terry Se incorporó, no quería que su vecina simpática acabará desparramada en el suelo. Candy asumió una posición de ballet. Y de pronto comenzó a girar como un trompo, acento la planta del pie en el suelo por un segundo y otra vez. Cuando iba a ser el tercero, cayó hacia delante en brazos de Terry.

\--¿Estas bien? --Le preguntó él sobre su pelo. Su aliento cálido y perfumado envolvió a Candy en una extraña sensación de placer. Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

\--Es culpa del suelo --arguyó, él volvió a reír.

\--Sí por supuesto --consintió--. Aunque sabía que ella no tenía razón. -- Vamos a dormir, voy a preparar tu habitación. La soltó despacio temiendo que todavía se tambaleara, pero el orgullo de Candy era tan fuerte como ella y pudo sentarse en el sofá sin problema. Él se fue a la habitación llevándose consigo la botella, temía que a la bailarina se le ocurriera a seguir ahogando sus penas en el licor. Cuando regresó la encontró extendida en el sillón, profundamente dormida. La observó un momento, preguntándose, de dónde habría salido Y por qué razón del destino había golpeado a su puerta. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan agusto, era tan pequeña, que él Pudo sentarse a la orilla del sofá y sobraba espacio. Observó de cerca su piel pálida y aterciopelada, sus pestañas gruesas y oscuras, su pelo rubio, abundante y rizado, sus labios sensuales, de pronto le pareció más hermosa y canalizó el deseo que le despertaba. Le aparto unos cabellos Rebeldes de la frente, aunque el rodete seguía en su lugar, pero estaba hecho de cualquier manera. Terry imagino todo lo que había vivido desde que se había quedado sin trabajo, hasta estar allí en su sofá, y le despertó una mezcla de admiración, aunque ella no pudiera reconocer, Candy había sido exitosa, comprendía lo difícil que podría tornarse en recibir aplausos, y que de un día para el otro se acabaran. La había creído débil por su tamaño, pero debía ser muy fuerte para haber soportado el dolor físico y la presión mental durante tantos años. Hasta los más fuertes necesitaban protección alguna vez. Así que fue a buscar una manta y la cubrió, no la despertaría no fuera a ser que en lugar de ir a la cama intentará bailar de nuevo.

Candy estiró los brazos antes de despertar del todo. Sonrío complacida por el delicioso aroma a café y la calor del fuego, apretó la manta que cubría su cuerpo. Había dormido también casi hasta parecía que no le dolían los pies.

" _Cuanto más podría bailar con los pies y las rodillas como las tengo, soy una fracasada, sírvime más..." _

Candy abrió de golpe los ojos, y recordó de pronto que no sólo había confesado un montón de intimidades a un extraño, sino que no contenta con eso, había hecho papelones tratando de bailar cuando estaba un poco ebria. Tragó con fuerza al tiempo que se incorporó sujetándose del respaldo. Se asomó y alcanzó a distinguir la espalda de Terry en la cocina. Estaba de frente a la mesada preparando el desayuno, se dejó caer en el sillón de nuevo con una mano en la frente. No tenía idea de cómo actuar, podía hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada o pedirle disculpas. No entendía que se le había cruzado por la cabeza, ella nunca se comportaba de esa manera. Lo que hubiera hecho cuando todavía era la bailarina estable del teatro, cuando jamás fue irresponsable. Se levantó nuevamente y se acomodó el pelo como pudo con los dedos. Dobló la manta antes de ir a la cocina.

\--Buen día --dijo.

\--Buen día --respondió Terry, mirándola por encima del hombro. Se notaba que se había bañado hace un momento porque su pelo castaño estaba mojado y había un agradable olor a Perfume masculino mezclado con el aroma del café. Se había puesto un pantalón vaquero igualmente gastado como era la moda, una polo gruesa en color oscuro..

\-- Quería pedirte disculpas. Terry frunció el ceño.

\-- ¿Porqué?

\--Me vas a hacer repetir todas las tonterías que dije e hice anoche

Él se giró para poder mirarla a los ojos.

\-- No me pidas disculpas , lo pase muy bien, gracias.

Candy enarcó las cejas.

\--Veo que tu concepto de pasarlo bien está un poco devaluado.

\--Cuando él volvió a reír con la misma soltura que en la madrugada. Candy creyó que estaba loco. No tenía idea del momento en el que ya había pasado de ser una sofisticada bailarina culta a ser a una persona divertida. Lo más curioso era que no percibía rastro alguno de burla por parte de él. Sino una extraña conexión que le parecía imposible tener con alguien a quien acababa de conocer.

\--Si necesitas usar el baño es la primera puerta a la derecha --indico y Candy le agradeció y se fue. Cuando regresó al comedor. Terry estaba dejando sobre la mesa una bandeja con café tostadas y mermelada. Acomodó las tazas y alzó la mirada al percibir que Candy lo estaba observando. Se impresionó con lo que vio. Candy con el pelo mojado era todavía más hermosa. Se sentaron a desayunar uno frente al otro.

\--¿De dónde eres --le preguntó él mientras untaba miel una tostada.

\--Soy de Illinois pero vivo en Luciana. ¿Y tu?

\-- Soy de Nueva York, viví un tiempo en Inglaterra, para hacer la especialización y después trabaje en la India y regrese a Nueva York los últimos cuatro años he estado allí. Ahora por el momento vivo acá.

\-- Wow -- repitió Candy sorprendida, acababa de comprender porque le gustaba lo exótico de turandot. ¿Qué significa por el momento? Tienes pensado volver algún país exótico.

\--No, me refiero a que algún día tendré que volver a Nueva York. Estaba trabajando ahí, cuando decidí tomarme unas vacaciones.

El tema de India se volvió tan interesante, que recién se dieron cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando volvieron a sentir hambre, Al mirar el reloj descubrieron que eran la una del mediodía.

\-- Debería ir un rato a mi cabaña no quiero ser abusiva --dijo Candy, más por mera cortesía. Lo estaba pasando muy bien con su vecino y no quería volver al aburrimiento de la soledad. Sólo en su compañía había dejado de sentirse vacía. Debía ser porque estaba entretenida y ese hombre nada tenía que ver con el aburrimiento.

\-- Que arías ahí, además de pasar frío. Voy a preparar el almuerzo --respondió él y se levantó. Candy agradeció en silencio, el que no aceptará su propuesta de irse.

Mientras ponía dos milanesas en el horno y cortaba tomates para una ensalada Terry Se sorprendió de sí mismo por hacer que su vecina se quedará. No podía negar que le gustaba. Candy era divertida, hasta graciosa con los gestos que hacía. También ella parecía estar a gusto con él. Estaba irremediablemente atraído hacia ella y eso lo hacía sentir vivo por primera vez. Almorzaron y conversaron sobre temas de la actualidad. Descubrieron que coincidieran en muchas perspectivas sobre la vida y sobre la sociedad y que compartían el mismo deseo de viajar al Sudeste Asiático. Los dos conocían Europa, pero nunca habían pisado Asia. Después del café que les sirvió como postre, jugaron a las cartas.

\--Las compré en el almacén cuando miré por tercera vez la misma película. Candy se echó a reír,

\--Por favor qué aburrido. ¿Todavía tenés ganas de quedarte acá?

Si le hubieran preguntado eso dos días atrás Terry había dicho que sí sin dudar, ahora no estaba tan seguro. Conocer a Candy le había hecho ver todo nuevo, el sol brillante, y el aire que respiraba no llevaba cadenas atadas.

Continuará...

Hola lectores, como supongo algunas personas ya han leído el cambio que hice en Cicatrices. Gracias por sus comentarios, A hora estoy corrigiendo Perdona Mi gran Error. Bueno aquí el cambio es completo. Espero le den otra mirada al contenido de ambas ficticias. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo en darme su opinión. También espero que les guste este MINIFIC. Buenas noches. JillValentine.x.


	4. TODO SUCEDIÓ BAJÓ COPOS DE NIEVE 4

CAPÍTULO 4.

(xxx)

\--Las cartas para jugar al solitario las compré en el almacén. Cuando miré por tercera vez la misma película. Candy se echó a reír.

\--Por favor qué aburrido. ¿Todavía tenés ganas de quedarte acá?

Si le hubieran preguntado eso dos días atrás, Terry habría dicho que sí, sin dudarlo. Ahora no estaba tan seguro. Conectar también con Candy le había hecho recordar lo bueno de sentirse acompañado. Sin llevar cadenas atandole.

\-- Tomamos cafe --ofreció para no pensar. Mientras el tiempo parecía reducirse, Candy le contó algunas anécdotas del teatro, y él de su profesión. Hasta que llegó la hora de preparar la cena, Candy se ofreció de cocinera, aunque Terry le insistió para que le permitierá atenderla como su invitada, ella se negó. Fueron juntos a buscar algunas provisiones, que Candy había dejado en su cabaña. Termino preparando fideos con salsa de Champiñones.

\--Más --le pregunto Terry. Al descubrir que apenas había en rosado los tallarines cuatro veces en el tenedor.

\--No soy de comer mucho, Pero como de todo.

\--Estás segura de que estás en tu peso.

\--Si Doctor--. Río y bebió de su copa de jugo de naranja, sin nada de alcohol, ya había tenido suficiente con la noche anterior. --Te gustaría mirar alguna película por cuarta vez -- sugirió Candy, Terry había resumido las actividades hechas en cabaña los días anteriores. Después de que lavaron y secaron los platos, apagaron las luces y se sentaron en el sillón. El fuego crepitaba en el hogar brindándoles una gratificante calidez y una penumbra rojiza. Candy se descalzo, levanto los pies y dobló las rodillas contra el pecho. Había visto la saga Bond, Pero al menos sólo lo había hecho una vez y no recordaba detalles, tampoco los retuvo en esa ocasión, la proximidad de Terry hizo que el calor del fuego abrazaran a su cuerpo. De pronto se encontró pensando más en lo que su aroma y su apariencia le provocaban, que en la película. Lo miró con el rabillo del ojo. Sus manos grandes y bien cuidadas, sus piernas donde sus codos descansaban parecían anchas y fuertes debajo del pantalón de jean, sin duda de imagen deportista. No se atrevió a subir la vista a su torso, ni a su rostro, temía que Terry lo notara.. Pero la verdad era que se sentía atraída por él. Cuando la película terminó Ninguno tenían sueño todavía.

\-- ¿Quieres mirar otra?-- le pregunto.

\-- Si, cualquiera -- agradeció.

Candy empezó a reír sin razón aparente, Terry la observó tratando de adivinar que se le había cruzado por la mente. No tenía noción de haber dicho algo gracioso. Poco a poco aunque no entendiera la broma río también, tentado por la música que salía de la garganta de su vecina..

\--¿Qué pasó? --Pregunto, pues seguía sin entender. Candy se arrodilló en el sillón y giro hacia él.

\--Te diste cuenta de que pusiste la película de un hombre que se estanca en una montaña, con fuerte nevada como nosotros, y es atacado por un oso. La pusiste a propósito para que no quiera salir de tu cabaña o por el contrario querés que me vaya lo más rápido posible, y que no vuelva. Comprendiendo la situación, Terry río con más ganas.

\-- Me parece que no quiero que dejes mi cabaña --confesó. La película estaba acá cuando llegue. Candy siguió riendo un poco más mientras Terry comenzaba a perder noción de todo lo que no fueran ella y el deseo que le despertaba los labios seductores, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos verdes, lo respingona que era su nariz, a la que le había notado tenía unas cuantas pecas. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Sin pensar se le aproximó. Candy no retrocedió. Poco a poco se fue apagando su risa y sólo quedó la intensidad de la mirada que el le daba y quedó atrapada en el hechizo azulado de sus pupilas. Terry alzó una mano y acarició el pelo, era suave, sedoso y se enroscaba fácilmente en su dedo, apartándoselo de la mejilla, su mano se interno entre el cabello y su nuca, con los pulgares le acarició las comisuras de los labios. Candy entre abrió la boca, sorprendida por la intensidad de las sensaciones que encendían sus rincones más secretos, y se inclinó hasta sentir la respiración de Terry. Fue una caricia suave y abrumadora, que la hizo cerrar los ojos. Los labios de él ya estaban sobre los suyos y su lengua se abría paso despacio pero con certeza. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan nerviosa y excitada por un beso, posiblemente desde la adolescencia. Creyó igual que él, que jamás volvería a sucederle esas sensaciones que habían estado enterradas en el pasado, en la época de las ilusiones y de sentir que tenía toda la vida por delante, muy pronto comenzó a agitarse buscando más satisfacción, apoyo las manos sobre las de él que todavía estaban en sus mejillas. Sus pechos se tensaron y el instinto la llevó a conducirlo para que los tocará. Terry los sintió mas grandes de lo que había mirado y se hincharon bajo su delicada presión, se irguieron como muestra de su excitación. Candy se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Terry, y él le rodeo la cadera, la apretó contra su erección y Candy se aferró a sus hombros, aún con la boca contra la suya disfrutando la calidez de su sabor. Comenzó a moverse conducida por el placer de su intimidad. El miembro de Terry creció más y la hizo gemir. Exitado, Terry la sujeto con fuerza de las nalgas y se levantó con ella. Caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación y con un pie abrió la puerta, con delicadeza depósito a Candy. Terry comenzó a besarle los pechos, con la lengua. Ella se apoyó en el respaldo casi sin poder respirar enredo los dedos en el cabello castaño de él, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás creyó que estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax sólo con eso. Las sensaciones le impidieron pensar. Se aferró a su camiseta y tiro de ella mientras él se deslizaba hacia atrás besándole el esternón y el vientre a la vez que él se desprendía el pantalón se lo saco junto con la ropa interior, mientras Candy seguía retrocediendo hasta ponerse de pie detrás de la cama para deshacerse también del suyo.

\-- No tengo preservativo --explico.

\-- Meconsta que estoy sana y tengo colocado un DIU respondió Candy.

\-- Yo también estoy sano.

Candy se acostó boca arriba para esperarlo pero en lugar de tenderse sobre ella. Terry le abrió las piernas y se inclino sobre su pelvis, su lengua y sus labios le arrancaron gemidos quería extender las sensaciones tanto como pudiera, pero eran tan intensas que en menos de 3 minutos había alcanzado el orgasmo, acariciada también por sus dedos que se habían internado en su cuerpo presagiando lo que vendría. Todavía más excitado por las reacciones de Candy el se le aproximó y se sostuvo con los codos sobre ella volvieron a besarse y acariciarse avivando el deseo que había resurgido para cada uno de forma inesperada. Cuando él entró en ella fue como si de nuevo los sueños y desafíos volvieran a retarle a nuevos retos. A nuevos planes, por ejemplo nunca había querido tener un hijo, porque hubiera dificultado su carrera. Sin embargo en ese momento, se pregunto por un microsegundo si acaso la maternidad no sería una buena experiencia, tener sexo placentero después de mucho tiempo, le hizo descubrir nuevos deseos, no era la penetración lo que más le estimulaba y lo que la hacía llegar al clímax, era la estimulación constante que Terry le daba; nunca se detenía. Su cuello, su clavícula, sus pechos, sus costillas, sus mejillas, su cabeza. El roce de sus cuerpos muy cerca de donde estaban unidos le arrancó otro gemido, y pronto se liberó en un clímax intenso y agotador. Terry la siguió azotado por sensaciones dormidas, tan fuertes que lo dejaron exhausto recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Candy Mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo y lo besaba repetidas veces.

Candy no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de él en ese momento, pero presintio que algo no estaba bien.

\-- Terry-- susurro.

\--Perdona --contestó el.

\--¿Porqué?

\--Por irme por un momento --aclaró y la miro--, ya está. Ya volví -- aseguro y la besó en la mejilla con una ternura que la estremeció. Cuando logró reponerse se extendió junto a ella, cubrió los cuerpos de ambos con la sabana y el acolchado. Candy se acurrucó contra su costado y apoyo una mano sobre el abdomen del Terry. Él colocó un brazo detrás de su cuello y la besó en la cabeza. Había disfrutado de forma inimaginable. Enseguida durmieron abrazados.

Candy despertó por la mañana todavía acurrucada junto a Terry, sonrío al recordar la hermosa madrugada que había vivido y se pregunto si acaso podía repetirse, él había dicho que tenía que volver, quizás cuando regresara pudieran continuar. Riéndose se alejó despacio procurando no despertarlo. Con cuidado se levantó y busco su pantalón y su la camiseta, pero en la inspección visual se encontró con algo inesperado. El cajón de la mesa de luz estaba entreabierto, y había algo llamativo en su interior, volvió a mirar a Terry esta vez para asegurarse de que continuaba dormido. No quería que la pescara abriendo la gaveta y la creyera una entrometida. Como todavía parecía inconsciente se atrevió Investigar, extrajo un anillo de oro blanco con la incrustación de una piedra transparente muy hermosa. Trago con fuerza temiendo lo peor y estudio el interior había un nombre grabado Susana.

\--¡No! --Susurro, como cuando se había cortado la luz n la cabaña. Ya le parecía que un hombre inteligente, muy atractivo y una excelente amante, no podía ser soltero. Estaba casado. Tenía que irse si ella seguía así enganchandos en una historia sin salida sólo se lastimaría. Con razón él se había ido apenas habían terminado de hacer el amor. ¿Estaría pensando en ella? Seguramente la conciencia de que acababa de traicionarle. Se pregunto porque estaría allí, si tenía esposa. Se habían peleado o quizás ella lo había echado porque él ya la había engañado en otro momento. Intentó pensar otras alternativas, podía estar separado o divorciado, en este caso porque guardería la alianza en el cajón de la mesa de luz junto a su cama. Sólo un hombre que todavía estaba enamorado hacía eso, como fuera el único camino que veía para ella en esas circunstancias era recoger su dignidad que todavía estaba intacta, y huir de allí antes de que una noche de sexo se transformará en un sentimiento del que no podría escapar. Devolvió la sortija a su sitio y dejó el cajón tal como estaba. Se alejó a hurtadillas recogido el resto de su ropa y fue al baño. Después de vestirse fue a la sala en busca de su mochila y su campera. Terry apareció cuando estaba apunto de colocarse la mochila.

\-- Buen día. ¿Te vas?

Candy intentó fingir que no la afectaba volver a verlo, pero no estaba segura de lograrlo, era imposible que se hubiera enamorado de un hombre con el que sólo había compartido dos días pero no podía negar que se había ilusionado. Debió imaginar que su vida sólo caía en picada ya no había ascensos.

\-- Tengo que bañarme y necesito ropa limpia --respondió con amabilidad.

\-- Quieres que te acompañe.

\--No hace falta. Gracias por todo. Terry se pasó una mano por el pelo, todavía ni siquiera se había lavado la cara.

\--Suena una despedida.

\--Candy sonrío con los dientes apretados y se volvió para ir a la puerta, apenas alcanzó abrirla, cuando Terry la sorprendió abrazandola desde atras por la cintura. Cerró los ojos y apoyo las manos en sus antebrazos. completamente entregada al beso que Terry le dio en la mejilla.

\--Preparo el desayuno mientras tanto --ofreció y volvió a besarla. --Te espero.

Candy trago con fuerza el deseo de volverse y acosarlo como una loca con preguntas; ¿Estas casado? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Te separaste y viniste a superarlo a la montaña? ¿Sigues enamorado? ¿Porque te acostaste conmigo sin pensar en mí sentimientos? En que podía engancharme, no creía en el mito romántico de que se podía superar una ruptura con una relación nueva. Quería decirle todo eso. Pero quién era ella para sentirse ofendida. Terry sólo le había prometido abrigo Y eso le había dado. Si decía que había pasado frío en su casa era mentira, no estaba enojada sólo tenía miedo. Necesitaba olvidarlo con urgencia

\--Gracias por todo.

Se fue, y Terry cerró la puerta mientras reflexionaba acerca de la extraña actitud de Candy. Miró alrededor preguntándose que podía verla expulsado de su casa de esa manera. ¿No le había gustado el sexo de la noche anterior? Sin embargo no era un tonto y sabía distinguir reacciones reales de reacciones fingidas. Y las de Candy decían que lo había disfrutado tanto como él, concluyó en que no tenía sentido preocuparse, se convenció de que debían ser percepciones equivocadas y encendió el televisor. Se puso a preparar el desayuno tal como había prometido convencido de que ella volvería más o menos en media hora. No soportaria por mucho tiempo en su cabaña con el frío que hacía. Mientras colocaba un saquito de té en cada taza recordó la noche anterior, las bromas y las risas muy pronto su mente lo sitúo otra vez en la cama y volvió a sentirse excitado. Acababa de conocer a Candy pero por más raro que le pareciera ella tenía el poder de extraer lo mejor de él. Nunca imagino que se sentiría tan agusto con alguien. Estaba animado y con esperanza por primera vez. quizás pudieran seguir viéndose, Sintió ganas de retomar su trabajo, de reencontrarse con sus afectos, pensó en regresar pronto así quizás pudieran seguir juntos. Dispuso las tazas de té, las tostadas y la mermelada sobre la mesa y se sentó a esperar en el sillón viendo televisión. Los treita minutos se convirtieron en cuarenta y en cuarto de hora. Miro el reloj de pie que estaba junto al hogar, casi al mismo tiempo la voz de la periodista anuncio que habían abierto la ruta y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se puso la campera y salió de la cabaña en dirección a la de Candy. Golpeó a la puerta como no obtuvo respuesta, alzo la lona que cerraba el garaje. Su auto no estaba. Se había ido...

Continuará...


	5. TODO SUCEDIÓ BAJÓ COPOS (11-13 13:31:55)

CAPÍTULO 5.

Se había ido...

No podía haberse enamorado, pero se había ilusionado, y por eso sintió un inmenso vacío. Durante dos días, su vida había sido plena, alegre, compartida. Los días siguientes se pregunto mil veces ¿porque Candy se había ido de esa manera?, ¿porque ni siquiera se había despedido? O si el agradecimiento que le había manifestado equivalía a una despedida. Ni siquiera le había dejado su número de teléfono. Eso significaba que no quería que estuvieran en contacto. Se cuestiono mil veces en que había fallado. Si acaso había dicho o hecho algo que a ella la hubiera espantado, o si tener sexo era lo único que a Candy le interesaba. Lo dudaba, no tenía aspecto de andar buscando una aventura y él tampoco, mucho menos en una montaña y con la luna como testigo de que se habían encontrado por pura casualidad. Como fuese, Candy se marchó dejándole algo más valioso que el encuentro en sí mismo, más valioso que el sexo. Deseaba volver a casa. Había suspendido su consultorio particular, ya eran muchos años que ya no hacia guardia. Sacó las maletas, dejaria la cabaña para el fin de semana. Después fue a su habitación se sentó en la orilla de la cama, abrió el cajón y extrajo el anillo de bodas, leyó por milésima vez el nombre de su esposa y la fecha del día que cambió su vida, y observó el brillante que a Susana le gustaba. Le había propuesto casamiento cuando se enteró que tenía cáncer. Recordó la noche cuando habían salido de la ópera, Susana había puesto su vida en peligro por salvarlo a él, se había sentido con la obligación de estar con ella. Pero habían descubierto que Susana tenía cáncer. No. No quería regresar a lo mismo. Se dio cuenta de que ya no le afectaba. Susana estaba muerta y él estaba vivo. Se levantó llevándose el anillo consigo, salió de la cabaña sin abrigo por la puerta del fondo, hizo un agujero en la nieve en cuclillas, y delante del hueco se despidió de su pasado. Enterró el anillo era un lugar para que el recuerdo descansase en paz. Volvió al trabajo, Tenía nuevas energías. Ahora le gustaba reír con sus pacientes en especial si eran niños, y bromear con sus colegas, Empezó a salir, a cenar. Y se dio cuenta que nacieron en él unas nuevas ganas de socializar, y todo gracias a una mujer que en una noche había golpeado a su puerta como si Dios le hubiera enviado un ángel y le había demostrado que podía desear, reír y proyectar.

Se había sentido culpable, vacío. Él no había estado enamorado de Susana, pero le tenía cariño. Cariño que se fue transformado en veneno, que poco a poco estaba acabando con él. De pronto había hecho el amor con su vecina, y el veneno se convirtió en algo mucho más noble, más sereno. Candy le había dado vida, y él no había tenido oportunidad de agradecerle. Sólo por eso comenzó a buscarla. Sabía que se llamaba Candy y que había trabajado en el teatro. Así que empezó con esos datos. Como no halló información en Google de ninguna bailarina llamada Candy que fuera ella. Fue al teatro, por supuesto no quisieron brindar la información. Hizo una visita guiada con la esperanza de que los llevaran a recorrer las salas de ensayo y pudiera cruzarse con alguna bailarina que le diera algún dato, pero no se permitía el ingreso a esas partes del teatro. Intentó contactar a otros bailarines y directores por las redes sociales, pero nadie respondió a sus mensajes, no le extrañaba, él tampoco le hubiera contestado a una persona cualquiera que le pidiera información acerca de algunos de sus colegas, mucho menos de una mujer. Poco a poco se resigno a que Candy se transformara en un bonito y único recuerdo, en el recuerdo que le dio sentido a su vida. La pequeña rubia de ojos verdes, y dulce sonrisa, su vecina en su cabaña, bajo los copos de Nieve.

**Un ****año después...**

Candy estaba apoyada en el mostrador escuchando a la secretaria de su estudio.

\--Es el mejor traumatólogo de la capital, No te preocupes --dijo la chica-- Mi hermana se atendió o con él y quedó más que satisfecha. Operó de la cadera mi abuela hace años, así lo conocimos.

Lo único que no convencía a Candy es que era traumatólogo y que no era deportólogo. Solía pagar uno de manera particular, cuando bailaba en el teatro, pero ahora eso era inaccesible para ella, con suerte podía mantener la escuela de Balet. Todavía tenía que recuperarse del inmenso gasto que había conllevado ponerla en marcha, no se trataba de colgar un cartel y abrir una puerta. Bailar balet requería salones preparados para ello, barras, espejos y detalles que si quería hacer un trabajo serio no podía pasar por alto. Le agradeció a su secretaria y se retiró. Sus clases de esta tarde estaban a cargo de la profesora que había contratado para los grupos menos avanzados. Tenía que darle una solución a tu problema. Temió que no llegará a tiempo por el caos de tránsito a su cita. Arribo tarde a la clínica. La recepcionista intentó darle un nuevo turno con otro profesional pero Candy no podía pedir a la otra profesora que la cubriera una tarde más, ni fallar a sus alumnas avanzadas. Así que insistió para que le permitiera pasar. Por suerte onsiguió su cometido después de rogar un rato. Vio salir del consultorio a una señora, y poco después otra recepcionista se asomó y dijo su apellido. Candy se levantó procurando evitar una mueca de dolor y entró al consultorio. La chica señaló.

\-- Tome asiento señorita White, el doctor Ya viene. --le avisó y se retiró --Candy se agachó para masajear sus tobillos, pero se irguió en cuanto percibió que alguien había entrado el consultorio.

Terry levantó la mirada de la lista que tenía en la mano y se quedó petrificado, ante él estaba su ángel, Candy tenía los labios entreabiertos de la impresión y el gesto le indicaron que le pasaba lo mismo qué a él. ¿Se había enamorado? Los recuerdo en la cabaña, el fuego, las bromas, el sexo el anillo, pasaron por la mente de Candy.

\--No sabía que eras tú, me dijeron doctor GrandChester y nunca mencionaste tu apellido -- explicó.

Terry asintió. Creyó que sólo quería darle las gracias a Candy pero ahora que la tenía enfrente muchas otras emociones que surgieron. Por un momento hasta le dolió Que ella se hubiera marchado sin despedirse.

\--Atiendo tantas mujeres por día que jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que Candy White eras vos. --explicó Terry. -- Contarme ¿Por qué viniste?

\--¿Seria mejor si me voy? --preguntó ella. Terry río tratando de comportarse como un profesional.

\--¿Por qué? Soy médico traumatólogo? ¿Decime qué te trajo al consultorio del doctor GrandChester? Pidió el tono bromista que hizo reír a Candy, y le recordó la conexión que habían sentido en la montaña. Candy sintió un nudo el estómago.

\--Me duelen los pies cuando me levanto.

\--Ven sentaos en la camilla -- solicitó él.

Candy no se movió, lo observaba nerviosa y desconcertada, y él río.

\--Ya conozco tus pies.

Conoces tantas cosas, conoces todo, pensó Candy al borde de sonrojarse. Se quitó las zapatillas y las medias se levantó y se sentó en la camilla tal como él le había pedido.

Cuando los dedos de Terry volvieron a tocarla aunque fuera sólo para la revisión, el pasado breve pero intenso que habían compartido se agitó dentro de su pecho. Lo que Candy no sabía era que a él le ocurría lo mismo.

\--Esto te duele --le pregunto Terry. Candy asintió

\--¿Y Esto?

\-- Sí.

Se ven mejor que la otra vez comentó Terry procurando mantenerse en su profesión. Difícil, muy difícil.

\--¿Estas bailando de nuevo? --Preguntoalzando la mirada. Sus ojos sobre los de ella erizaron la piel de Candy.

\--No, tengo una escuela --respondió ella en voz baja, todavía no podía creer que estuviera frente al hombre que la hizo sentirse viva por dos días.

\--La disminución del entrenamiento debe haber ayudado pero el daño interno... Puede que sea Irreversible. Sin una intervención quirúrgica -- la sola mención de una operación inquieto a Candy.

\--No puedo operarme --dijo rápidamente--. Tengo que trabajar.

\--Preferís pasar un tiempo sin trabajar y regresar como nueva. o sufrir todos los días durante años --explico Terry volviendo al escritorio. --Necesito que te hagas unas radiografías, te voy a hacer la orden. Cuando las tengas venid sin pedir turno , Diré que te den un sobreturno para esta misma semana de ser posible. Se sentó a escribir mientras Candy bajaba de la camilla, se sentaba y se calzaba frente a Terry.

Candy no podía apartar los ojos de sus pestañas abundantes los labios seductores, sus manos fuertes y perfectas. Le hubiera gustado tener una oportunidad con un hombre tan interesante. Pensó que para él, ella sólo era un revolcón del pasado. Pero de pronto Terry alzó la mirada y a Candy le pareció leer lo mismo que ella se esforzaba por ocultar.

\-- ¿Porque te fuiste así? --Con esa voz que le erizaba la piel la pregunta la dejó perpleja. Candy abrió la boca pero no pudo hablar. La cerro para tragar con fuerza y entonces aprovechó para reunir coraje.

\--No me dijiste que estabas casado. Y tampoco lo pregunte. Pero como estabas solo en la montaña, me dijiste que habías pasado bastante tiempo ahí y que solías viajar, supuse que... No importa..

\--¿Cómo lo supiste?

\--Había un anillo en el cajón de tu mesa de luz. No pienses mal, no lo revise. La cajonera estaba entreabierta, vi la sortija y me llamó la atención.

\-- Es que no estoy casado --aclaro él. --Lo estuve.

\--Sí, también imaginé que podías estar atravesando un divorcio, y la verdad mi vida ya era lo suficientemente complicada como para ilusionarme con alguien estaba en pleno Duelo por una separación.

\--Estaba en un duelo, pero no por lo que piensas. --Candy abrió los ojos esperando a que él explicara. -- Estuve casado, si, pero el matrimonio duró un par de horas, soy viudo. --Candy fue incapaz de ocultar la consternación. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado

\--¿Cuántos años tenés? Siempre había asociado la viudez con algo que sólo les ocurre a los ancianos

\--Treinta pero el cáncer no distingue edades. Los dos se quedaron callados un instante.

\--Después de su fallecimiento intenté seguir con mi vida pero no lograba reponerme. Nuestro matrimonio era por el deber de hacer lo correcto, no se basó nunca en lo sentimental.

\-- Perdón --Dijo Candy bajando la cabeza.

\--No tienes por qué pedirme disculpas. Te quiero dar las gracias.

\--A mi. ¿Por que? --Preguntó aturdida.

Por ser la primera y la única mujer con la que me he sentido vivo. Cuando te busque quería decírtelo, pero no te encontré. Así que gracias. --Le ofreció las órdenes médicas con una sonrisa. -- Hacerte las radiografías. Y volvé, volvé mira que si hay que operarte prefiero que sea cuanto antes, no quiero que sufras un día más.

\-- Sí, gracias --dijo Candy aceptando los papeles. Una vez que los había tomado él se levantó. Comprendiendo que la consulta había llegado a su fin ella también se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta.

Se despidieron con un saludo cordial.

Dentro de Terry había un volcán en erupción no dejo de pensar en Candy el resto de la tarde. Antes de retirarse del consultorio buscó su nombre en la lista de pacientes. Los datos por lo que tanto había luchado estaba en ahora en sus manos, su apellido, su teléfono hasta su dirección, los apuntó en el celular y revisó si aparecía como contacto de Whatsapp. Así era en la foto de perfil estaba hermosa, había algo escrito, una frase.

_Su alma será un cisne, hasta que ella sienta el amor de un caballero, por siempre un cisne su alma será..._

Por el contenido dedujo que era una frase del lago de los cisnes. Esa noche en su casa la buscó en Google, mientras pensaba en cuanto le hubiera gustado verla bailar en el teatro, cuando recordó que había tenido el privilegio de verla bailar en privado, jamás olvidaría ese nombre extraño que al recordarlo hasta hoy le dibujaba una sonrisa. No entendía nada de ballet hubiera sido lo mismo que él le dijera a ella epifisiolisis oclade orexis. Sin embargo a pesar de todas sus diferencias habían concluido en unas horas mágicas y recordarlas le dio valor. Se acordó de su propia explicación de turandot Hasta los más heridos sucumben al poder del amor.

Continuará...


	6. TODO SUCEDIÓ BAJÓ COPOS (11-14 05:47:33)

EPÍLOGO.

Terry recordó su propia explicación de turandot.

_Hasta los más heridos sucumben al poder del amor. _

El veneno que poco a poco se había transformado en ilusión, podría convertirse en amor. El amor que era Candy. Tomó las llaves de su Mercedes-Benz color negro y salió.

\--Profesora --la voz de una alumna devolvió a Candy a la realidad. Se había quedado pensando en Terry, de nuevo. En cuan diferente podría haber sido todo, si en lugar de irse en cuanto había escuchado que la ruta estaba abierta, se hubiera quedado a preguntarle si era casado o divorciado. Ese era el momento ideal para escuchar su historia. Tenía que dejar de lamentarse.

\--Profesora... -- volvió a decir la jovencita.

\--¿Si? -- Finalmente Pregunto.

\-- Hace cinco minutos que terminó la clase, ¿podemos irnos? Candy se levantó de la silla, y puso cara de mala, la misma que ponía su profesora, cuando ella tenía la edad de estas chicas y quería volver a casa.

\--Cuando tenía la edad de ustedes yo ya entrenaba ocho horas por día --dijo paseándose frente al espejo. Mirando a sus alumnas. --La que quiere triunfar en el ballet se queda veinte minutos más, la que no, ahí tiene la puerta --señaló la salida. Por supuesto aunque varias suspiraron agotadas ninguna se retiró. Cerró la escuela a las 9:30pm, cómo era verano hacía calor, y la gente todavía circulaba por la calle, era una zona hermosa llena de vida y de encanto. Candy era feliz en la escuela, jamás creyó que podría serlo. Sin embargo el alma de profesora le había sorprendido un día viendo a una de sus primeras alumnas de seis años, cuando la vio lograr, lo que ni siquiera ella a esa edad podía. El sentimiento se había instalado en su corazón, El sentir orgullo por los logros de sus alumnas, era tan emocionante como sentirlo por el éxito propio. Giro y mientras guardaba las llaves en la cartera, fue cuando vio a Terry. Estaba en la acera de enfrente. Candy se quedó anonadada. ¿Que hacía ahí? Era imposible no reparar en ese hombre, tan atractivo y seductor. Un sentimiento nuevo le recorrió el cuerpo, Algo muy fuerte. se había sentido tan atrapada por ese hombre, ni siquiera durante el tiempo que habían compartido en la cabaña.

Terry cruzó la calle con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y le sonrió de lado. Se saludaron con un hola, en el caso de Candy casi no se escuchó.

\--Todavía no tengo las placas médicas --soltó desconcertada. Terry río.

\--No vine por las radiografías,

\--Ah, no.

\-- Vine por ti. --Respondió viéndola a los ojos. --Quería invitarte a cenar. El alma de Candy se iluminó, sonrío como cuando era muy joven y todas sus ilusiones estaban intactas. Cuando las estaciones de la vida adulta Y el dolor del abandono no existían y en su lugar sólo había esperanzas. Así se sentía estar enamorada.

\--Si --respondió.

Para Terry que Candy hubiera aceptado su invitación, Le hizo volver a sentir, que entre ellos existe un lazo imborrable y un futuro juntos.

\-- ¿Cómo anda tu calefacción? --Bromeó él. Candy le siguió el juego enseguida.

\--Estuvo fallando estos días.

\--¿Te gustaría que la revise?

\--Me harías el favor.

\--Después de cenar.

\--Te lo agradezco respondió ella. y miro hacia abajo.

La palma de la mano de Terry la esperaba abierta. Le entregó la suya y entrelazaron los dedos mientras caminaban. Sintió que sus vidas se unían a través de ese hecho simple y profundo. Casual y complejo. Cómo eran la vida misma y el futuro que los esperaba. Las lágrimas se convirtieran en risas nuevas, y el dolor en un amor intenso. Eterno.

Fin.

Gracias lectores por terminar este mini fic. Nos leemos pronto, compartiendo nuevos momentos de Terry y Candy.

JillValentine.x.


End file.
